De Novo
by Jade121
Summary: AU. Fast and Furious redone. What if circumstance were different, would everything stay the same?
1. I

_**De Novo**_

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm going to kill him<em>.' It was a mantra that pounded in Dom's head over and over again. For the first time in his life rage sang in his veins and Dom welcomed it.

"Toretto don't do anything stupid!" Hobbs commented unhelpfully. The other man swallowed hard as he instinctively tried to back away. "At first I thought the FBI was playing around, so I did some digging. He wasn't alone."

"Who?" Dom growled coldly as his eyes flashed hell fire. "Who!"

"It wa… Mia. Your sister was the only person she trusted enough to get that close to her," Hobbs answered. Nodding to his turned over car. "Everything that the agency had and my own observations are in the trunk. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Sor…Sorry? You're sorry! Han! Pop that trunk and bring me those damn files!" Dom roared as his entire body started to shake. '_He sold Letty like she … She was my everything!_' Sharply inhaling the big man turned, reaching out clutched the roof of his car. Striding up to the tracker, Dom loomed over him the muscles in his legs jumped with adrenaline.

"Why?" Dom demanded.

"Dom! This is some quacked out shit," Han stated freaked.

Dom turned to see his friend hastily put back the files into the flipped over container. Noting the agonized look on his face, Dom felt something in him break. It felt like eternity before he was standing next to Hans. Lifting the container, Dom quickly strode over to Han's tricked out ride.

Taking a fortifying breath, Dom started to empty out the files. Finding the pictures of Letty, Dom quickly snatched them up. Holding them close he gazed down at her face.

"It looks like the law-man was telling the truth," Han whispered. His voice fluctuated as he tried not to breakdown into tears. "Letty was being transported to her buyer while Mia drove to the Mexico border. Hobbs here backtrack everything… right down to the supplies the Brian bought to cover his tracks."

"Why?" Dom's agonized voice demanded as he stared down at the evidence before him.

"I don't thi…"

With a roar Dom slammed his hand down on the metal hood. Unknowingly he put a dent in it. "**WHY**!"

"O'Conner recently put Carter Verone in prison, however O'Conner wasn't smart enough to cover his tracks or shut down Verone's network. Verone's men, they went after him. It was him or Letty," Hobbs summed up. Hobbs took a deep breath before continuing. "He chose to sell Letty to Verone and his men and I do mean sell her. We were closing in on her when they found out. I buried her autopsy report on the bottom. She was executed."

"No…no," Dom whispered as he swiftly turned away.

It was nearly an hour later that Han with Hobbs help separated into neat little piles. As Han read the psych profiles and Brian's handwritten comments, he found that he could barely stand to think of Brian without a sudden burst of rage.

"Just when I think that there might be some redeeming qualities to the man, I find something in this mess that makes me wish I owned a gun just so I could kill him," Han snarled softly. "Do you think Mia knows about all this?"

"I doubt it. The agency is unsure if she was helping Letty or Brian that night. Things on her side just don't add up," Hobbs answered as he pulled out some of his records. "Some say she assisted, while others think she was an innocent by standard. Her love for Brian blinded her to what was really going on."

"Jesus," Hans swore softly.

The pounding of Dom's feet were the only warning each of them had before he stormed up to them. Dom tossed down a first aid medical kit right before he picked up the psych profiles. As he paced he read and once he was finished Dom would toss the profile into the bin. It was when he came to Letty's profile that he stilled, Dom's breathing became uneven. It took him longer to read her's than the others. Just like her photgragh's Dom kept this close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>~I~<strong>

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Han found Dom walking in circles around the cars. '<em>This is what happens when you let yourself get emotionally attached. When you lose, you lose everything, even yourself<em>.' Slowly as to not startle the predator within the lost man, Han steps to his side.

"Did you read the autopsy report?" Dom asked hollowly.

"Yes and I had my contacts check it out as well," Han replied swiftly. "It's all true. The FBI is trying to keep this quiet but O'Conner is now wanted for crimes against Humanity. Mia is also wanted for aiding and abetting."

"How badly did she suffer?" Dom asked as his voice cracked.

"Dom it was bad, very bad," Han whispered.

"She was holding out for me! Me! While I was busy helping the people who put her there!" Dom snarled as he clutched his hands. "I trusted him after swearing that I would never trust him! He's destroyed my family. Famil…my wife was destroyed! I'm going to kill him!"

"Toretto, you might be a lot of things but you are not a killer," Hobbs stated certainly. He stood close by but with enough width between the other and him. "You might give O'Conner a hard thrashing and break several of his bones but in the end you would send him to us. After everything Letty was put through, death is too quick and painless for him. Life in prison with no chance at patrol is also too good for him."

"And Mia?" Dom inquired as he gazed at the other man.

"At maximum she would get five years adding all other factors in," Hobbs answered as his gaze lowered to the ground. "The fact that she has a child would be enough to make the jury weary of convicting her."

"I need to clear my head," Dom announced as he pulled out his car keys. With sure steps he quickly closed the gap between him and his car. Ignoring the two protesting men, he gunned the engine. With a sharp kick the car roared down the road.

'_I love you_,' Letty's soft voice whispered.

"I love you too, Letty so much," Dom chocked out.

'_You don't get to just leave me! You said you loved me!_' Letty argued.

"More than anything I regret leaving you. I should have been there. It's my fault, all my fault," Dom answered as tears cascaded down his face.

'_It's ride or die, for us now._' Letty's soft voice whispered.

"Ride or die," Dom agreed as he put more pressure on the gas.

'_Dom!_' Letty's sweet voice called for him.

Blinking away the tears, Dom saw that the road had a sharp curve, dead ahead was concrete barriers. '_Letty, I'm coming home_. _I'm finally coming home_.' Slamming his foot down on the gas pedal, a peace settled over him.

'_Figlio mio, perdona la vostra sorella. Ha perso la sua strada senza la famiglia che guida la sua. Questo per me_,' Mister Toretto whispered.

"Dad," Dom whispered as he translated mentally his father's words. '_My son, forgive your sister. She lost her way without the family to guide her. Do this for me_.' Clutching the gear, Dom swallowed his distaste. "Yes, father."

'Amate la vostra donna con tutto dentro di voi, essa farà lo stesso,' Mister Toretto advised.

"Dad, I can't love her. She's dead," Dom replied as his breath caught as he translated. '_Love your woman with everything inside of you, she will do the same_.' He felt his chest constrict from the pain of his lose.

'_Dom!_' Letty called for him.

'_Famiglia è tutto, prendere cura di loro, e loro si prenderanno cura di voi. Non dimenticherò mai quanto Ti voglio bene. Non mi fiero. Proteggere la nostra famiglia_,' Mister Toretto vehemently stated.

"Dad," Dom whispered slightly confused as he translated his father's words. '_Family is everything, take care of them and they will take care of you. Never forget how much I love you. Do me proud. Protect our family!_'

"Dom!" Letty's exasperated voice snapped at him from his left. Sharply turning his head, he saw her standing there. Blinking he looked around in wonder. Hearing the familiar sounds of someone getting the crap kicked out of them, he launched himself out of his seat.

"Shit," Dom muttered as he rushed to break up the fight. '_Is this real?_'

TBC

AN: I do not speak or write in Italian so I am sorry if my translation is off.


	2. II

_**De Novo **_

_**II**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

'_If this dream continues, Brian's gonna race me tonight for slips. He'll be driving that modified 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS 420A. That was sweet car until Tran shot it up_.' Turning off his engine, he glanced backwards towards Letty. '_Should I or shouldn't I? Letty always did like it when I misbehaved._'

"Oh there he is! That's Dominic Toretto!"

Trying not to roll his eyes, Dom leaned against his driver's side door. Folding his muscular arms across his built frame, he watched as Letty slipped out of her car. '_Damn, she looks hot tonight. My kind of hot._' Giving Letty a slow smile of appreciation, he silently dismissed his fans.

"What's up with you?" Vince demanded getting into Dom's face. The other man had finally noticed that Dom was acting funny. "You no longer like the girls or something?"

"Thinking," Dom answered as his voice rumbled. "Girls are a dime a dozen. I like women."

"Leave the thinking to Mia," Vince dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You should be out there enjoying this." Vince gestured to all the fans that were lining up among the racers.

"Maybe I'm tired of this scene. Same old racer chasers, same old racers," Dom contemplated as he surveyed the scene with fresh eyes. He had to smile at Vince's god-smacked face. '_Oh, this is priceless. Where's a camera when you need one?_'

"What?" Vince stuttered as his eyes went huge. "Are you on something?"

"We're a racing team, Vince. Tell me, when was the last time you raced. Or Leon or Letty? Jessie's a sweet kid, but he's no racer," Dom inquired as he stared down at his friend. '_People say I'm stubborn, they obliviously didn't meet you._'

"What's going on?" Letty demanded hotly. Seeing the telling blush across her checks, Dom knew that Letty was going to either hand him his ass verbally or punch him. Giving her one of his famous leers, he was rewarded when her checks redden some more.

"He's talking crazy!" Vince nearly exploded. Gesturing around madly, Vince neatly got the whole team together without Dom saying a word.

"Vince?" Mia inquired softly as she placed a gently hand on his arm. Dom was amazed that within seconds, Vince settled down. '_She always did have that effect on him_.'

"Dom doesn't want to race no more!" Vince grumbled with a slight flush to his checks and a doe eyed look the indications of his crush.

"What? You sick or something?" Letty demanded as she started to look him over. Confusion warred with hurt in her eyes.

"What?" Leon muttered confused.

"Dom?" Mia wondered looking completely lost.

"Big Dog?" Jessie whined looking completely stressed out.

"Relax!" Dom ordered as he unfolded his arms. "We're a team, right?"

"Yes," Leon, Jessie and Mia answered right away while Letty responded with a "Sure." Vince just nodded his head in agreement.

"How is this… a team, if I'm the only one racing?" Dom inquired. Seeing that his question stunned everyone, Dom gritted his teeth. "We are racers. All of us." Looking directly at Vince to Leon and finally to Letty, he silently tried to make his point. "We all need to race, not just me."

"But Dom, you're the best!" Mia interjected as she gripped her clipboard tightly. "Tell him, he's the best!"

"She's right," Letty agreed abet reluctantly.

"Dom, my main man! I have Edwin lined up for you and this crazy new kid. He's willing to race for slips," Hector interrupted dismissing everyone but Dom.

"Green modified 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS 420A?" Dom stated more than inquired. Seeing Letty's chocolate brown eyes widen and then darken as he kept his focus on her, Dom smirked. '_I wonder how this hunter take to being the prey…my prey?_'

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hector wondered before getting back on track. "So you in?"

"Sure," Dom purred. He took delight at Letty's physical response to his voice. He glanced around at his team. '_How am I going to getting to keep this family together? We have Feds on our asses and undercover cops all over the place_.'

Divine inspiration came to him from Brian of all places. With a nasty smirk on Dom's face, he quickly formulated his plan. "Anyone up for a bet? Team only."

"Sure," Jessie quickly replied as he started to fuss with his shirt.

"Bring it on," Leon smiled relaxing as Dom got back to normal.

"I'm game," Letty stated as she glanced about her. Not wanting to be left out but not willing to be first either.

"Fine, I'm in," Vince grumbled while muttering under his breath, '_he doesn't want to race? Is he crazy?'_

"Mia?" Dom stated as he yanked on her hair. "In or out?"

"I'm in," Mia laughed slightly. Dom knew that she was slowly relaxed by how loosely she held the clipboard in her hands.

"The bet is this. The other racer is the Tuna Kid. He's the one with the green car," Dom stated as he looked around at everyone. "I'm going to win this race and his car."

"It's a given you winnin', giv'me something else," Letty huffed as she popped a little attitude.

"You didn't hear the bet, Miami," Dom countered he lowered his voice, causing her to involuntary shiver. '_Just wait until I get you alone, I'll give you something_.'

"Let's hear it," Leon interrupted.

"When this kid loses, he's going to mouth off. Not before his shot of Nos nearly blows the engine, frying not only the pistol rings but the clutch too," Dom added. He shared a look of pure male understanding with Leon. "The bet is, if the Tuna Kid does all this until Race Wars, everyone here will do what I say and everything I say… is that a deal or no deal?"

"I'm in," Mia stated right away. She smirked at Dom, before bumping into Vince. "You're good just not that good."

"I'll take that bet," Vince laughed as Leon added. "Me too."

"Jessie?" Dom inquired as he smirked.

"Ok big dog, I'm in," Jessie stated as he started to bounce around happily.

"Six months? For a single bet?" Letty smirked as she crossed her arm over her chest. "You didn't tell us what we get if you lose."

"Saturdays off," Dom stated with a twinkle in his eye. "Every Saturday until Race Wars."

"I'm in," Letty stated as a sultry smirk graced her face. "I'm gon'na love sleeping in on Saturdays."

"Can I have the racers to the line!" Hector shouted out in a rush.

"See you at the finish line," Dom laughed feeling lighthearted. '_This race is a joke. Good thing, I already set up a hiding spot for later. This time when I go home, I'm not bringing a cop with me._'

The race was over in seconds. As Dom approached the finish line, he kept his eyes on the crowd. '_Buster would only tell me that there were four undercover feds. He delighted in the fact that I couldn't figure out the last one.'_ Turning off his engine, he stepped out of his machine. Jessie was already running towards the car, he looked really pissed.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom inquired coolly to Brian who was grinning madly.

"Dude, I almost had you!" Brian stated happily. The crowd laughed and cheered to the boy's statement.

"You almost had me? You never had me - you never had your car..," Dom dismissed him before his anger took over. With the crowd behind him, Dom noted that Brian was nervous. '_Look around little boy, you may just point out those feds to me yet.'_ Smirking coolly at the kid, Dom walked towards Brian and then past him.

As Dom gracefully skimmed around the car, he continued with his speech, "Granny shiftin' not double clutchin' like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake! You almost had me?"

Slowly Dom walked back up to the front of the car. "Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block... and replace the piston rings you fried," Dom stated as he closed the bonnet of the car. "Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Spreading his arms wide the crowd goes wild agreeing with him. '_And that's four._'

"Dom!" Mia congratulated him happily, even Jessie looked relaxed. Nervous but relaxed.

"Toretto," Johnny Tran greeted coolly before nodding to his cousin Lance.

'_Damn, I forgot about Tran. Oh well, that's easily dealt with._' Shaking his head, he focused on finding the rest of his team. Twisting around, Dom lifted Letty completely up in the air. Her surprised smile told him that he impressed her. '_Oh how things are going to change_.' Lowering her to the ground, Dom leaned his lips close to her ear.

"Cops! Cops!"

'_Damn it Leon, I just needed a few more seconds_.' As Letty dashed to her car, while Mia and Jessie slipped into Vince's 99Nissan Maxima. '_The team will be home shortly. I've still have some work to do_.' Shifting his machine into action, Dom quickly made his way to his hide out.

The abandoned warehouse suited all his needs; it gave his a place to hide from the cops and a place to work. Sighing heavily, he went over to his work station. '_I just need to remember enough to make it look real.' _

It took two hours before he was able to reconstruct all the evidence against him and his family. '_I'm going to need Letty's twisted mind for to get out of this. I'm tired of running. Besides she'll know how to handle the Mia and Vince situation_.'

Pulling out his cell phone, Dom dialed Letty's number. After three rings, he heard her voice on the line. "Dom, did you get busted?"

"No, I'm on my way home. Tell the family to make an early night of it. I want no one but family in the house when I get there. Tomorrow, we're all going for a drive. Tell Mia to set her alarm clock for six," Dom stated as he packed up his created files.

"Six! Shit, you want us up at six! On a Saturday?" Letty argued passionately.

"Deals a deal, besides you're going to love what I have planned," Dom laughed as he placed his evidence in the trunk of his car. '_She would sleep to noon every day if I let her._'

"Dom," Letty purred into the phone. "Are you sure there isn't anything I could do to convince you to let us sleep in?"

"You can try when I get home," Dom answered as he let his voice rumbled. Opening the driver's door, he climbed into his machine. "But we both know you'll be getting up. Oh and Letty, you're going to want to pack a bikini." The engine roared as he hung up. '_If this life is going to be a dream, then it's going to be one of my making_.'

TBC:

* * *

><p>To answer a reviewer's question… After finding out what really happened to Letty, Dom decides he needs to be reunited with her. As he is speeding towards his death he hears his father speak to him along with Letty calling out his name. He's back at the café, where Vince is beating the hell out of Brian, the opening scene of the movie.<p> 


	3. III

_**De Novo **_

_**III**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Standing on his front porch, Dom glanced behind him. '_Slow pokes, every last one of them. If Vince drinks any more of Leon's coffee he'll be jittery all day_.' Snickering at them, he chugged down the reminder of his coffee. "Sometime before I grow hair!"

"Big dawg, it's early," Jessie whined. He nearly hit the doorframe as he shuffled out of the house.

"Move mad scientist, day light is burning," Dom commented gently as he reached out to steady the tired young man. "You riding with Leon?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Jessie inquired as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Carpe diem," Dom gently answered. He watched as a confused look passed across Jessie's face. "We're seizing the day the day. Don't worry, I got you covered." He lifted a stuffed duffle bag into the air.

"Let's get this show on the road," Leon grouched as he yawned. He held a go cup filled with coffee in one hand and his keys in the other. Head down he stomped his way towards his car.

"Damn, Dom. I have a test coming up," Mia whined as she stepped out onto the porch.

"You always have a test coming up," Dom nearly snapped at her. He saw her flinch from his tone and felt slightly shameful. '_You have to let it go. Letty's alive._' Taking a deep breath, he relaxed. "You always complain that I working or you're working. We're seizing the day."

"I'm sorry," Mia whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. She backed away from him like a wounded puppy.

'_Damn it. Now I'll have to placate her all day_.'

"Relax home girl," Letty soothed as she slowly made her way out onto the porch. "It's too early in the morning. He's been in a mood since last night. I know he's hiding something."

"The sun an't even up yet!" Vince grouched as he slammed the front door behind him. Dom swallowed hard trying not to laugh. Vince's hair resembled one of those troll dolls that people spun.

"Nice hair. All right people, we are taking three cars. Each will have one passenger. Jessie is riding with Leon. Mia, you're with Vince. Letty…" Dom ordered as he stepped off the porch.

"Oh, I'm driving! Damn Dom, you're going to let me drive Rex," Letty cut in while reaching for his keys.

"Haha, you're so funny," Dom smirked as he withheld the keys. "Within each car, you will find a single new cell phone typed to the steering column. In the glove box some money and a map. We're playing a scavenger hunt. At each destination, you will pick up something with a clue to the next location. Whichever team gets to the destination before me gets next Saturday off… all day Saturday. However, if I beat you… my team gets next Saturday off."

"All day Saturday? You're not just saying that?" Vince inquired sharply.

"All Saturday, while the losers do inventory," Dom promised as he strode to his car. Seeing everyone suddenly wake up and race towards their cars, Dom laughed.

"Come on slow poke," Letty rushed towards Dom's 93 Mazda.

"What's to stop Dom from beating us? He knows where we're going?" Jessie inquired as he opened the passenger side door.

"Yeah?" Mia agreed as she slipped into Vince's car.

"I have an appointment with Han this morning. You all know how long that takes," Dom answered gravely. He even heard Letty groan.

"Sucks to be you," Vince laughed as he stood half in and half out of his car. "Leon, bet I beat you there."

"Twenty says I'm there first," Leon laughed as he slammed his door shut. The two men shouted various insults and bets to each other before they raced out of the front yard.

"Do you really have an appointment with Han?" Letty inquired as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Unfortunately I do. He's delivering me some goods," Dom laughed as he stepped off of the porch. As he approached his car, he looked out towards the street. '_I wonder if we're being watched?_'

"Dom?" Letty called out.

Shaking his head, he opened his door. He tossed the duffle bag into the back seat. Unease started to fill him. Letty's muttering did little to sooth the feeling. Once his machine was on the road, he looked at Letty seriously.

"Watch the traffic. See if you can spot any cars following us," Dom ordered as he turned onto the freeway.

"Cops?" Letty inquired as she twisted in her seat.

"That and Feds," Dom commented as he stayed true to the speed limit.

"Feds? You shitt'en me?" Letty groaned as she tilted her seat back to give her a better view of the cars behind her.

"Highways are under the Federal jurisdiction," Dom commented as he drove. It was comfortable driving with her in the car but the uneasy feeling lingered. "Call the team; see if they made it to the first stop. I am just checking in."

"Keep telling yourself that," Letty laughed as she plucked up the shiny new cell phone. Smirking at him, she hit the number one on the speed dial. Mia greeted her timidly.

"How you liv'en gurl?" Letty greeted as she kept her eyes peeled behind her.

"My brother is crazy, you know that?" Mia laughed happily as Vince shouted, "Is that Letty?"

"So what was the first item?" Letty wondered as she looked at Dom curiously. Seeing his trade mark smirk back in place, Letty sighed. Turning her head, she reviewed the cars behind her.

"We picked up Cams for a Nissan Silvia," Mia stated slightly confused.

"Nissan Cams?" Letty inquired softly. Narrowing her eyes at Dom, she could feel his smugness.

"What? Did you think I was going to have them find stupid shit?" Dom laughed as he turned off the highway. "Hang up and call Leon."

"Mia, I'm going to go now. Give me five minutes and then try the speed dials," Letty suggested as she hung up and hit the next speed dial.

"'Lo," Jessie answered timidly.

"Mad scientist, what's the word?" Letty greeted him.

"Exhaust Manifolds, for a Nissan Silvia," Jessie answered. "Are we revamping your car?"

"Damn it Dom! You updating my car?" Letty snapped at him suddenly irate.

"No," Dom answered seriously and then laughed as he slowed the car down to halt. "I'll be right back," Dom stated as he slipped out of the car.

"Vince and Mia picked up Cams," Letty informed them. 'What the hell is that man up too?' Gnawing on her lower lip, she noted that her man looked and acted a lot more relaxed. She listened to Jessie relay the information to Vince who laughed. "You got any clue? 'Cause I got'ta tell ya, he's smug, even for Dom smug."

"Vince thinks he took apart your car!" Jessie snickered over the line.

"What?" Letty shouted as she heard the dial tone. Furious she growled as Dom came into view. "My car? You took apart my car!"

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" Dom rumbled as he got into the car. With a flick of his wrist he started the car. "Ready to beat everyone there?"

"Sure," Letty replied uncertainly suddenly anxious. "Dom?"

"We'll talk once we get to our destination," Dom commented gently as he put the car on the road. "You spot anything?"

"Two cars back there an unmarked cop car; it's blue," Letty answered as the car made its way back onto the highway. "It switches off with a black sadden every five to six miles."

"Good, we'll be ditching them shortly," Dom grumbled as he stayed within the speed limit. As soon as he passed the city limits, he put pressure on the gas. Glancing over he saw that Letty had fallen asleep on him. '_By now each team should be on the third item with one more to go. I should have enough time to set everything up._'

The warm breeze and the open road, relaxed him. He quickly lost his tail of unmarked cop cars, but ever vigilant he kept an eye out. He smirked as he passed the border patrol. He slowed his machine down the closer he got to his destination. He kept the engine running after he parked. Turning his body he leaned closer to Letty. Inhaling her scent he closed his eyes. '_You are everything to me. This time around, you're going to know that_.'

Running his tongue over his dry lips, Dom twisted away from her. Silently he opened his door and slipped from the car. Reaching backwards he pulled out several duffel bags. Hosting them up, he strode into the rental. '_Time to assign rooms_.'

Glancing at his watch, he hit Vince's speed dial. He listened to it ring before Mia's sweet voice greeted him.

"Where are you?" Dom inquired as he heard Vince complained that Leon was closing in on them.

"We're almost there," Mia taunted happily.

"Hmm, that's good. I'm thirsty and you have the beer," Dom commented.

"You're there already?" Mia huffed before laughing. "I won!"

"What did you win?" Dom asked as he placed a blue folder on his bed. He stepped out of his room and bounded down the stairs.

"I won fifty dollars from both Leon and Vince," Mia snickered as Vince laughed in the background.

"That's great," Dom laughed as he approached his car. "Did you have any trouble with the hunt?"

"No, not really….everyone is a bit confused as to why we picked Nissan Silvia parts," Mia stated confused.

"If you have another bet going, the parts are not for Letty's car or Letty," Dom told her as he looked inside his machine. '_Good she's still sleeping_.' Quickly he opened his car and slipped back inside the car. He slowly killed the engine.

"Then who are they for?" Mia wondered.

"You'll find out," Dom promised as he hung up on her. Leaning over Dom gave Letty several ghost kisses around her lips. He could hear that her moans as she started to wake up. When her lips puckered up, he leaned back.

"Hey, where you going?" Letty muttered as she slowly woke up. "Where are we?"

"Costa Azul, Mexico. I've arranged for the whole team to have a mini vacation at the beach," Dom answered as he brought the car to a stop.

"Dom! This is amazing, how long?" Letty gasped as she unbuckled herself.

"Go check it out. I even picked out our room," Dom suggested as Letty bolted from the car. '_And everyone else's too_.' Standing up, he heard her girlish squeal as she raced towards the rental. Slowly he counted to ten before Letty came to a stop.

"Check out is Monday afternoon," Dom stated as he gracefully made his way to her. Taking in the rental with fresh eyes, he tried to see it from her point of view the cozy two story home with a walk out patio on the upper floor. "The beach is behind the place; our room has a Jacuzzi and the walk out patio in the back. I spoke to Mia. She and Vince will be here shortly."

"That means Leon and Jessie will be coming soon after then. What are you up to with those car parts?" Letty inquired as walked into the house.

"Something," Dom conceded as he followed her inside. Guiding her towards their room, he pointed out where the rest of the team would be sleeping. Upon entering their room, Letty spotted two folders on the bed.

"Oh nice presentation," Letty snarked. She swipe up one of the folders. "What the hell?" she whispered as she bonelessly sank onto the bed. "Where did you get these from?"

"Copies, I overheard a few agents talking after that last race," Dom causally commented. Her flinch verified his own feelings, regarding the Feds. Sitting down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's alright."

"No…no… it's not," Letty burst into tears. "I was supposed to tell you. Me, not some cop. Me!"

"Baby… shhh, Vince told me the day after it happened," Dom informed her as he pulled her closer. "Even if he didn't, I would have … I knew before I got sent away. Every time I tried to bring it up, you would shut down on me." He felt her start to withdraw into herself.

"How can…." Letty sobbed.

"You miscarried due to stress. If there is anyone to blame here, it's me. **I** was the one who took a wrench to Linder, not you," Dom stressed he held her until she got her emotions under control. Swallowing hard, he thumbed away her tears.

"Do they have one of these folders for each member of the team?" Letty questioned hollowly. "We're going to go to prison, is that why we're here?"

"Hell no. We're here to enjoy ourselves and to figure our way out of this mess," Dom rumbled. He tightened his arms around her. "We go home one Monday. This is just to relax and reconnect with each other."

"What else? I can feel that you're hiding something," Letty inquired as she slowly moved out of his embrace. Narrowing her eyes she opened several drawers. Seeing only a purple bikini in one, she snickered.

"Did you hear that Jessie wants to race Tran?" Dom inquired softly answering her but circumventing the whole truth. He couldn't help the grin that bloomed across his face as Letty slipped into the bikini her bought her.

"Yeah, he said that he wants to take his ride. I think he's off his rocker if he thinks he's going to beat Tran is his father's ride. I don't think the kid's serious," Letty dismissingly.

"He is. He was talking to Leon about racing for slips," Dom commented.

"Is he crazy?" Letty demanded getting angry. "I'm going to kill that kid."

"Don't kill him yet, kill him after dinner," Dom laughed as he cupped her face. He placed ghost kisses along her lips, letting his hands slide down.

"Big Dawg! We're here," Jessie shouted excitedly.

"I'm going to kill that kid," Dom rumbled playfully. Letty laughed softly as she dashed out of the room. '_That went over better than I thought it would_.' He heard Vince bound up the stairs and his sarcastic comments about Letty's car as she raced by him.

"Man this place is awesome!" Vince commented somewhat relaxed but if you knew him you could see the tension around his eyes. Amazement shined on his face as he looked around.

"I was hoping to get the grill going before you got here, but you must have been _speeding_," Dom laughed at his long time friend. "Did you find your room?"

"Yeah, that's a sweet room downstairs. Jessie's so excited that he and Leon just went down to the beach never mind looking for their rooms," Vince laughed as his hands tighten on the folder in them. "Mia's in the kitchen putting away the groceries."

"Good times, that's what this weekend is about," Dom stated before he grimaced. "Mia all right?"

"Yeah, she figured you didn't have enough caffeine and you were stressed about dealing with Han," Vince answered quietly as he stepped into the room. Swallowing hard, he held up the folder.

"Did you know that Jessie wants to race Tran?" Dom inquired softly momentarily distracting his friend.

"Are you shitt'en? He loses that car, his father be beat him within an inch of his life then let him heal only do it again," Vince replied. Opening the folder he grimaced at the contents of the folder. He closed the folder while he looked up at Dom. "We living here now?"

"Hell no!" Dom laughed as patted his friend on the back. "This is a vacation. Really look at it this time, these are just copies, what does the lawman have on you? Speeding? Please that's a fine."

"But…" Vince tried to counter as he reopened his file. Taking a closer look, he got confused. "Half the crap in here is wrong!"

"I know; you want to see mine?" Dom offered as he reached towards his dresser and handed over his own folder. Vince snatched it out of Dom's hand and opened it. Chucking at Dom's mug shot, he quickly reviewed it.

"What the hell are they thinking?" Vince wondered as he started to laugh. "Who the hell wrote this crap?"

"The Feds," Dom answered. He shook his head at Vince's shock. "Highways are under Federal jurisdiction. The top brass think I either know or I'm personally behind it."

"What do you want to do?" Vince started to sweat.

"Play them like fools. They only have something if we give it to them. We'll kick this around later. This weekend is all about relaxing and enjoying ourselves. Did you get all the parts?" Dom dismissed calmly.

"Yeah, Leon and I were joking about it on the last leg. If you're not refitting Letty's Silvia, why do we have engine parts for a Nissan Silvia?" Vince inquired as he tossed his file along with Dom's onto the dresser.

"That would be telling," Dom laughed as he shoved Vince out of his room. "I got a woman who is wearing a bikini. Move old man."

"Old? I'm younger then you," Vince snickered as he race behind Dom out of the house. As he egged Vince on, Dom found himself being pushed towards the ocean by all the members of team. Working united they were able to get him into the water and the tide pushed him under.

As the sun was setting the team gathered around the dinner table, the delicious smell of food whiffed in the air. The occupants stared at the food, no one moved to take a piece until Jessie snagged a piece of chicken.

"Jesse, since you were the first to reach in and grab some chicken, why don't you say grace?" Dom suggested as Letty snickered.

"Dear Heavenly... uh..." Jessie stammered.

"Spirit," Leon offered helpfully.

"Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us with the direct-port nitrous... uh... injection, four-core intercoolers, an' ball-bearing turbos, and... um... titanium valve springs. Thank you," Jessie finished with a wide smile.

"Amen!" Leon added as he reached in for some good.

"Very nice," Dom laughed as he put some food on his plate.

"He was praying to the car gods," Letty complimented as she ruffled his hair.

.

* * *

><p>AN: All four movies happened. This is not a dream sequence. Dom was sent back in time by his father. I recently rewatched the first movie and noticed several things and I didn't like.<p> 


	4. IV

_**De Novo **_

_**IV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

"Hey baby what's up?" Leon inquired happily as he inspected the food in the refrigerator.

"I didn't know you swung that way?" Dom laughed gently as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Thought you were Mia, she nearly woke up Jessie with all the crying she did last night. What's up man?" Leon dismissed calmly.

Dom sighed trying to get his bearings. '_How does one ask?_' He hauntingly hollow said, "I wanted to speak to you about this for a while."

"You're starting to scare me," Leon replied as he grabbed two cold beers and shut the refrigerator door.

"Would Jessie survive prison?" Dom tossed out gently.

"What?" Leon demanded slightly panicked.

"Would he survive prison? Would Mia survive prison?" Dom repeated while adding in his own sister. _'Last time she was safe due to Buster being able to vouch for her whereabouts during the heist. Complete with videos of their time together. This time my sister won't be used for cop porn_.'

"Where is this coming from?" Leon demanded coolly. He narrowed his eyes seriously looking at Dom. "Dom?"

"I heard a rumor that Jessie wants to race Tran?" Dom stated as he accepted the offered bottle. Twisting off the cap, Dom tossed it in the garbage. "He does that he'll lose his father's car. Jessie's no racer… Tran would take his father's car in a heartbeat."

"What the hell is going on?" Leon whispered as he looked behind Dom. "I nearly pissed my pants last night when I saw my Fed file. Good thing Vince was around, otherwise I would have paid you and Letty a visit."

"Man, I would have **had** to hurt you," Dom stated with a laugh. "Grab another beer, Vince will be joining us soon."

"Soon? I'm here," Vince growled as he took the bottle of beer. "Let's jet before the others get up." The three men made their way into the back porch. The three men took a moment to enjoy the start of the day without any pressures.

"Start talking," Vince ordered quietly.

"Spilner is an undercover cop for the LAPD but he's not the only one. Currently there are four undercover Feds. Two work for Harry, one is in Tran's group and the other plays at groupie. At the last party at the Fort, she planted some bugs," Dom informed his boys.

"That's not good," Vince stressed before he took a swing of his beer.

"Do they have a warrant for the taps?" Leon inquired slightly confused. "I didn't see anything in my file."

"Nope, as far as I know they're still waiting on the judge," Dom laughed as he glanced back at the house. "So I was thinking…"

"Oh boy," both Vince and Leon laughed as they shared a look.

"Let me guess. You want to give them something to listen too. What have them running around looking like fools?" Leon snickered.

"I would love to do that," Dom said so seriously that both Vince and Leon stopped joking around. "It would back fire on us. The next heist is our last heist. We need to come up with a way to have an air tight alibi at the same time."

"What about Buster?" Vince tossed in giving Dom a sly look.

"Last heist… what why? They have nothing on us?" Leon countered.

"True, lawman has nothing on us but they have given the truckers clearance to carry guns. I'm fast but there is no way I or anyone else on this team would have enough time to get to the hospital… at least not alive. Could any of us live with ourselves if one of us died or got seriously hurt because we're boosting something?" Dom inquired plainly. '_Jessie's death was so preventable; all this family had to do was listen. Leon never forgave us or himself. I lost a big part of my conscience when Vince died in Rio de Janeiro. But Letty…. her death that destroyed my soul_.'

"Dom?" Vince probed as he placed a careful on his shoulder. "You looked so lost for a moment."

"Sorry man, got a lot on my mind," Dom apologized as he tried to shake off his gloomy mood. "I want to hear some ideas on how to handle Spilner. Ideas that won't have Mia gushing over him in sympathy or the po-pos at my door," Dom instructed as he looked at his beer bottle. Gripping the bottle tightly, Dom struggled to control his temper. '_If I ever get you alone O'Conner, I just might kill you_.'

"What has you so mad?" Vince inquired.

"Not mad," Dom dismissed unconvincingly.

"You look like you're about to break that bottle," Leon pointed out.

Grimacing, Dom looked back at the house. '_They don't need to know what I know._' Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out its contents. Placing it squarely on the table, he lifted his hand.

"Dude!" Leon exploded.

"Are you serious?" Vince exclaimed as he picked up the delicate package. "When?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you this…she's like a bloodhound," Dom groaned in pain. '_This time, everyone will know just how much you mean to me. Even you._' Hearing something he snapped his head back towards the house. Not seeing anything Dom turned back to the boys.

"You just realized that now?" Vince laughed heartily.

"She thinks I'm hiding something from her," Dom complained slightly smug.

"You are," Leon snickered happily. "How do you plan to do this?"

"You'll see or maybe you'll hear when it happens," Dom smirked. "Now let's get back to our collective problem." They sat there in the early morning light strategizing and finally nailing down a plan.

"Guys! Breakfast," Mia shouted happily from the doorway.

Snapping up the delicate package, Dom silently ordered his boys to be quite. He moved towards the house when Leon shoved him in the back. '_Watch out two can play at that game._' Timing it perfectly, he nudged Vince into Mia, startling both of them.

"Leon!" Dom admonished playfully.

"Dom," Letty laughed as she pointed her finger at him. The smirk on her face indicated that she knew he was the one who pushed Vince.

"Humm, purrty," Dom purred lowly as he gracefully moved towards her only to have Jessie block him. '_Oh, you don't want to do that. Move… Jessie or Leon will be really mad at me_.'

"Thank you Jessie," Letty sweetly enticed with a smirk on her face.

Quirking an eyebrow at the two of them, Dom narrowed his eyes at Jessie. Folding his arms across his massive chest he tilted his head down at the smaller boy. "Jessie?"

"Last day, you promised that you would tell us what you're going with the scavenger parts," Jessie insisted quietly before he glanced back Letty and then to someone behind him. Twisting his head, Dom followed Jessie's line of sight. '_Even Mia is interested, that __**is**__ a new development_.'

"Very true, after breakfast and before we leave, I will explain everything," Dom promised solidly. He watched as his family congratulated themselves with knowing smiles. '_It's a good thing I love guys._' Shaking his head, he sat down at the head of the formal dining table.

He laughed easily as everyone pumped themselves up for the race back to the Toretto homestead. The happy mood turned into excitement as they waited for Dom to reveal his plans. Vince and Leon insisted that they clean up since Mia cooked. '_Oh… watch out Vince. At this rate Mia just might fall for you_.'

"I'll be right back," Dom offered as he got up. With sure movements, he went out to the front porch. Reaching down he hefted up a single bag. When he reentered the formal dining room, he saw that the whole family was waiting for him. '_Change is inevitable._'

Looking around he was secretly pleased that his family looked more relaxed than he has ever seen them. '_Time to make those changes and upset the delicate balance we have going on_.'

"Thank you meeting me here, I know that many of you had plans to do other things but it's time to get serious," Dom started out formally as he retook his seat.

"Big dog," Jessie interrupted looking extremely worried.

"Jessie …it's alright," Leon reassured gently.

"Breath kid, think of this as a tuning instead of on a car, I'm doing it on the family," Dom tried to relate it to the kid. '_I forgot how high strung Jessie was. Damn good thing he has Leon as an older brother_.' Taking a look around, he smiled in reassurance. "All good things must come to an end."

"That doesn't sound so good," Letty stated as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Change is inevitable," Vince added hoping to rile Letty up.

"This is what I'm going to do; one by one you will receive a notebook from me. Within it, is my suggested course of action. If you accept; you get the benefits I've written down. This family will hold you to that course so that you don't lose your way," Dom smirked as he looked around the stunned group. "In turn this family will also hold me accountable to my written word."

"How's that going to work?" Jessie wondered completely confused.

"I'm glad you asked," Dom laughed as he slid Jessie a notebook. Dom nodded to the notebook, and order, "Open it up and read all about it."

With trepidation, Jessie slowly opened the notebook. He fidgeted on he traced the words on the page.

"Read it out loud," Dom instructed calmly.

"I, Dominic Toretto, want the Mad Scientist known to his family as Jessie to know an…and understand just how intelligent he truly is. To this end, I want him to get his GED. This is to prove to him that he, Jessie is smart and ca.. " Jessie stuttered.

"Capable," Letty whispered.

"Capable. If Jessie agrees, I Dominic Toretto will provide inc..ice," Jessie hesitated over the word.

"Incentive," Leon whispered.

"Incentive each step of the way," Jessie paused as tears filled his eyes. His breathing became hitched. "After registration, Jessie will receive the parts from the scavenger hunt. Since the program is three months long, every month that Jessie completes he will receive from Dominic Toretto a thousand dollars to be used towards whatever car parts Jessie feels he needs. The pink slip will be handed over at Graduation."

"Keep reading," Dom commented as everyone else started to chime in.

"Jessie must agree to never-ever race for slips of any car at any time," Jessie laughed as bounced out of his chair. His excitement completely overwhelmed him.

"Big dog was worried about you. He heard about you wanting to take Tran's car in a race for slips," Letty laughed as she flashed Dom a bright smile.

"Do you accept?" Dom inquired gently. "Before you do, please note that this is just from _me_. There are other members within your family. Take Mia for example, she might offer to her assistance with studying in exchange for oil changes or help around the kitchen."

"Give me that book, I'll match the Dom dollar for dollar," Leon ordered fighting to keep both the smile and amazement out of his expression. He snatched the notebook out of Jessie's hand and wrote down his offer.

"When you're done, pass it my way. I'll give you're the pistol rings," Vince smugly whispered as he smiled happily. Taking the book from Leon, he wrote down his offer.

"When graduate, I'll paint and design a logo for ya," Letty happily added. "Give me that book, Vince." Letty held out her hand for the notebook. She practically glowed as she wrote down her offer.

"I'll work with you every day Jessie, in three months you're going to have your GED!" Mia whispered furiously as she fought back her tears. Even Mia looked amazed, she practically glowed.

"I…I… ,"Jessie chocked completely overwhelmed. Taking back the notebook he shakily signed his name.

The thud over another notebook hitting the table only brought a moment of silence until Dom pushed it towards Mia. Dom watched as she blinked back her tears as she opened the notebook. Giving her a soft smile, he noted that Mia didn't read what was written because she was sobbing so hard. '_I do love you Mia, even if you frustrate the hell out of me_.'

"Come on Home Girl, you leav'n me hanging?" Letty posed as she smirked at her friend. "What did the big lug write?"

"Leon …Vince, it seems Mia needs a bit of time to get her emotions under control," Dom groveled deeply as he pushed a notebook towards each of his boys. "Time's a ticking, we need to be riding soon."

The stunned and dismayed expression on both of their faces greatly amused Dom. Pointing his finger at them he smirked. "Don't get so emotional, I'm just giving you your due."

"Dom?" Leon disbelievingly whispered.

"You earned it," Dom countered trying to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Earned what?" Letty demanded not so gently. The longer the boys remained silent the more agitated she got.

'_Oh that hot temper of hers is going to explode...hmmm... No…no… damn it!_' Reaching out he easily caught Letty as she tried to bolt pass him. Wrapping both arms around her, he held her close. Lowering his head, he whispered into her ear what he wrote in Mia's notebook. Feeling her relax in his embrace, he implored her to trust him and trust the family.

"She tried to sneak a peek at her notebook. I think I'll keep her right here," Dom light heartedly covered for Letty. He reached down and handed over a notebook with her name on it. "Purple, just the way you like it."

Watching her intently, he saw Letty's beautiful chocolate brown eyes widen with shocked surprise, as her jaw unhinged just a bit and as her breath caught somewhere in her throat. He felt her muscles tighten as her emotions built up. Holding out his hand in the middle of his palm laid a single item.

"Marry me," Dom asked as his eyes connected with her.

**TBC**


	5. V

_**De Novo**_

_**V**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

'_Damn is it hot in here_.' Dom thought as looked around his garage. Each member of the team looked sweaty from the hot and only slightly exhausted from all the work.

"The new guy is really working out," Mia stated as she handed him a cold can of soda.

"Are you happy about that or the fact that his mother is managing the store?" Dom inquired softly taking the offered beverage.

"A little bit of both," Mia confessed with a slight blush. Quickly she moved onto the next team member offering them a cold beverage.

"Dom!" Vince shouted slightly enraged as he pointed out to something outside the garage.

'_Knowing Vince it's more likely someone he…. BUSTER! What the hell is he doing here?_' Moving quickly, Dom stopped at the garage doors. Folding his bulging arms over his chest, he tried to think of a reason for Buster to be here.

"Uh…my car…" Brian started.

'_Your car? Don't you mean the rich man who got his sentence cut in half ?_' Quirking an eyebrow, Dom tried to focus on what Buster was selling.

"Anyway it was completely destroyed," Brian finished.

'_Great. Now I'm going to either look stupid or lose my reputation which is the main reason why my garage gets the business it does_.' Growling lowly, Dom fought to keep his arms folded.

"Let me get this straight. You drove into Tran's territory with Dom's car?" Letty demanded completely unamused.

"You owe me a ten second car," Dom announced coldly. '_Damn it! How the hell does this keep happening?_'

"I have one!" Brian stated happily, waiving his hand to the wrecker behind him.

"I said a ten second car, not a ten minute car!" Dom snapped.

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it," Jessie offered unhelpfully.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line," Dom huffed agitated.

"No faith," Brian laughed happily reminding Dom of a puppy.

"I have faith, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage," Dom pointed out as he stared at the totaled Toyota Supra. Groaning he stomped out of his garage and towards the Supra. "Pop the top!"

"You know what? This will decimate all, after, you put about fifteen grand in it or more. If we have to, overnight parts from Japan," Jessie stated getting excited.

"So instead of me having a ten second car, I'm going to be in the hole for up words of fifteen grand or more. Tell me Buster do you have that kind of money? 'Cause sure as hell I don't," Dom stressed as he gently put a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"Um…" Brian muttered.

"Um? That's not an answer," Dom commented coolly. Silently he took inventory of the car in front of him. '_When it was all said and done, last time it was a cool twenty grand and that's with all the fixing_.'

"Mr. Dom," the new kid interjected as he stood next to Leon.

"Juan?" Dom probed.

"If you fix the car and have different driver. More people will bet on it, thinking driver not as good as you," Juan offered timidly.

'_Kid has a point. At Race Wars the car was almost paid off. Also with Buster helping around with the garage, the work flow was more manageable_.' Twisting his lips, Dom turned to Letty. Nodding his head towards the car, he silently requested her advice. '_Things are different this time, that's for damn sure_.'

"Are you kidding me? Why is he asking her?" Dom heard Brian muttered under his breath.

"Juan is right about the other driver. I don't like the fact that instead of making money on it, we're paying off yet another debit," Letty stated seriously.

"Letty's right but Juan's idea has merit," Vince tossed in.

"Yeah but who is going to be the other driver?" Leon questioned slyly.

"So Buster how are you going to pay for all the repairs this car needs?" Dom asked calmly. 'You're not working here.'

"I can give you half my wages and I could help around here. Free of course," Brian instantly offered.

Looking around his crew, he took in the various expressions on their faces. Juan's face stood out, it was a mix of wounded puppy and despair. Sighing heavily, Dom glared down at Buster.

"You work for Harry, right?" Mia answered before Dom could. She looked at the wreckage and then to Brian.

"Yes," Brian answered with his charming smile.

"Good, we'll draw up the paperwork for you to open a line at his place. The total of all the parts and labor will be drawn on your line. You can pay that back," Mia stated business like.

"Huh?" Brian stated confused.

"It's like this. Say it takes thirty five grand to fix this car. We'll use your line to order parts from Harry's up to thirty five grand. You can pay him half your wages. We're good on labor," Mia stated in cool business like fashion. "Juan, can you get Harry on the phone for me?"

"Sure thing, Miss Mia," Juan answered as he rushed to do her request.

'_Smart kid, get rid of the person would is willing to work for free. Too bad I wasn't so smart last time_.'

"That never gets old," Mia smirked at everyone before slowly following Juan inside the garage.

"But…" Brian looked completely shocked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Leon snickered after Mia. She just waved her hand as she entered the garage. "We've got to do something about Juan."

"Let her enjoy it for the moment. Once Juan is settled in, we're break'm in and break'm of that habit," Vince plotted. "So how much do you think this will be?"

"Right around twenty grand," Dom replied as he lean on the car.

"You still need another racer," Brian commented hopefully.

"That we do," Dom replied noncommittally. "But until the car is faxed, no one is racing her."

"So that means, get _**gone**_ Buster," Vince announced happily with a smirk on his face.

"Vince, we got a transmission to finish," Letty reminded him as she grabbed Dom's overalls. Leon and Jessie slightly returned to their work stations. "And you… you have that engine that has to be finished today."

"I love things that purr," Dom gravelly suggested as he licked his lips.

"You two make me sick," Vince huffed as he stormed back into the garage.

Dom laughed carefree as he followed Letty into the garage. Looking directly at Leon, he waited until Leon signaled that the other man left. Tension slowly mounted within the group, until Leon gave the signal.

"Let's enjoy ourselves, tonight is the last," Dom reminded everyone quietly. '_I might not remember much in the way of giving my family monetary advantages; but I do remember some things._'

As the day progressed, Dom silently tallied the working differences between Juan and Brian. '_Brian knew more about cars while Juan is much easier to work with. This time there was no tension or brooding or… the list certainly could go on. With Juan, I don't have to worry about us going to jail, plus he's willing to do just about anything that we ask of him._'

"Hey, what has you think'n so hard," Letty whispered as she tugged at Dom's overalls.

"Juan and his mother are working out. Better then I hoped they would," Dom related as he slowly relaxed.

"How did you find them?" Letty probed.

"Before going to Mexico, I found Elsa and her family from a reliable source. They needed a place to stay and a job. I had the opening at the store and the empty apartment above," Dom explained. '_Besides it was Juan's letters to mother that would have helped Hobbs free you. One good turn deserves another_.'

"Hey, you ok?" Letty quizzed slightly concerned. "You looked a bit lost and sad."

"Just worried about tonight," Dom stressed as he leaned down. '_She knew that the job at Race Wars was going too spoiled. She's my lucky charm_.' Feeling her hand on his chest, he stared down into her eyes. "Baby?"

"How are we going to get the cops off our backs?" Letty demanded hotly.

"I don't think we can get the cops off our backs completely. We are racers. But those heist make them look like fools. The boys and I were thinking we could flush them out," Dom answered as he pulled her closer. "With the complete over-haul on the house, along with no more parties, we should be safe from anyone planting bugs."

"Boss man?" Juan approached hesitantly.

"Juan, you did real good today. Tomorrow after school, I'm going to have you helping to rebuild the Supra. I'll write it up so that you get school shop credit for it. Within six months or maybe a year if you keep this up you'll have mechanic's license. If you maintain you're grades, that is. Oh, you wanted to talk to me, what's up?" Dom rambled; neatly informing the kid that he was intending on keeping him on.

"Thank you, I have left the school papers on your desk," Juan stated as he tried rather unsuccessfully to hide his joy. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Mia's right, that never gets old," Dom laughed as Juan practically skipped out of the garage. Letty snickered as she slipped from his grasp.

"What has Juan so happy?" Vince grouched as he leaned against his car. He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"Dom said that he's going to have him work on the Supra for school credit and help him mechanic's license," Mia ratted him out with a smile. "But only if he keeps up his grades."

"Speaking of grades, how are yours?" Dom started as he pointed a finger at her. "You know the deal."

Mia smirked at him as she moved towards Vince's car. Gracefully she slid inside. Within seconds the car roared to life, with a squeal of tires shot out of the garage parking lot. Leon and Jessie rushed to follow them.

"Everything is locked up. See you at home, papi," Letty enticed with a smirk as her machine roared to life. With a wink and a smirk she barreled out of the parking lot.

Looking around, he went to the tool box and pulled out duck type. '_Just need to put this in a few spots. If Buster or one of his cop buddies get caught breaking and entering, well that's all the better. Keeps the cops focused here, instead of there_.'

With the roar of his machine filling his ears, Dom gave the garage one last look. '_We could have done without this last heist blind folded. The lawman doesn't have anything on us. Hell they couldn't even trace the dock worker last time. Lawman was looking for an easy win; they really didn't like it when Buster cut me lose. Without me, they couldn't convict Leon or Vince. Hell even when they had me, they didn't convict Vince or Leon_.'

Pulling into his driveway, he saw that the team was ready. All except Mia, she was loitering near the front door. '_We're going to need her as part of our cover_.'

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" Letty asked as she looked over the plans. The team was nervous and getting pumped for rush.

"What car am I driving?" Mia questioned anxious.

"Mine," Dom stated as he held out his keys. Seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's face, Dom sighed. "No one is going to believe that I let her drive it. Just like no one is going to believe that I brought Mia to a heist."

"Mia… you good with driving that beast?" Vince inquired as gently as Vince could get.

"Yeah, I think," Mia responded as she took Dom's keys.

"Just go slow and you'll be fine," Vince offered kindly. "We'll be there before you know it."

'_This heist was beautifully simple. Hell we didn't even need the team for this one._' Grumbling he slide into the passenger sit of Letty's ride. Watching the two most important women in his life talking almost gave Dom a scare; especially when they both smiled wickedly his way. '_Don't they know I own them until Race Wars?_'

"Before I grow hair!" Dom roared impatiently.

"Papi!" Letty snapped as she stormed towards her ride. Once she settled into the driver's seat, she gave him a sharp look. "You're allowing Mia update our bedroom?"

"No, the contractor will be here tomorrow to start the renovation. All Mia is doing is picking out things like paint color or bed sheets," Dom clarified.

"What are you having done to the house?" Letty wondered completely shocked.

"You'll see," Dom taunted with a smug smirk. "Now let's get this show on the road."

"I can make you talk," Letty threatened as her machine roared to live.

"I can make you scream," Dom promised as the car raced out of the driveway and onto the open road.

The job was finished within twenty minutes and it was another ten before the team met up with Mia. Upon meeting up with her, Dom ordered her to sit in Letty's passenger seat. While she fiddled with the seat, Jessie started to make breathing noises.

'_Right on time_.' He watched as Leon rushed over to Jessie; followed shortly by Vince. Per the plan, Leon started to over react which caused Mia and Letty to become concerned.

"Free clinic on Harlem and Broadway, let's go there and have this checked," Dom ordered as he easily lifted Jessie up. Leon opened his passenger door. Gently depositing Jessie on the seat, he heard Vince attempt to reassure Mia that Jessie would be fine.

"You good to drive?" Dom inquired of his family.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Leon answered as he got into his machine.

"Come on, Mia, you're with me," Vince gently stated as he lead her towards his machine.

"I'll see you there," Letty ordered hotly as she raced towards her machine.

"Letty!" Dom bellowed as he pointed to her and then to everyone else. "Drive safely! This is just a precaution; I'm not in the mood to visit any of you in the hospital because you crashed your ride." Seeing everyone slow down for a bunch of racers, Dom sighed before rushing towards his machine. Almost simultaneously all the cars roared to life. '_The cops will know that we were out, but we'll also have an alibi in place when the trucker calls in the heist. On the plus side, we'll find out if there was anything to Jessie's breathing problem._'

.

.

Later


	6. VI

_**De Novo**_

_**VI**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

'_Oh she's hot; In more ways than one_.' The spinning lights from the cop cars, sporadically gave enough light for Dom to see tears streaming down Letty's face. He grimaced. Seeing the team talking amongst themselves, he knew that his boys were trying to keep the girls calm. '_Mia is going to kill me this time_.' Seeing Leon flinch away from Letty, Dom groaned. '_Nope, Letty's going to_.' Holding his frame taunt, he knew that Letty was charging towards him. '_I'm so dead_.' He opened his arms and barely rocked when her body slammed into him. '_Yep, she's going to kill me for making her cry in public_.'

"You stupid big lug!" Letty sobbed as she held him tight. He pulled her tight to him as his arms wrapped around her shaking frame. "How could you!"

"Baby, I'm fine," Dom tried to sooth only to succeed in setting off a fresh wave of sobs. Placing his check on top of her head, he rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. '_She is going to kill me in my sleep_.' Peering around Dom spotted each member of the team standing close him as the all night dinner's sign flashed. '_They all look like they've seen a ghost_.'

"I'm fine. You're fine, we're all fine," Dom insisted.

"No, big dwag we're not fine," Jessie contradicted.

Staring at the kid, Dom noticed the glaze look in his eyes. '_Oh shi..._' Quickly he checked on each member of the team, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't notice any open wounds. '_Emotional wounds are worse. Mia's hanging onto Vince like he's her life line_.'

"You….you ever do that again and I'll…" Letty threatened tightly as her voice broke near the end as she continued to sob.

"You are _everything_ to me, I will _never_ sit back and watch anyone hurt you," Dom rumbled gently. He heard her mumbling about his ego and his car. "Forget my stupid car! If the choice came down between you or me, I would always..."

"No!"Letty sharply hissed. He hissed as she bit him in the chest. "It's us! We're a team, you and me."

"Oh, is that a yes?" Dom wheeled holding himself still. '_Come on Letty; I know you want to marry me_.'

"Dom!" Letty snapped completely angry. Her fists pounded on his muscular chest as she struggled to free herself from his arms. "Wait until I get you home!"

"Excuse me," a gruff voice interrupted.

'_Damn it_.'

"What?" Vince demanded sharply.

'_Thank god for Vince!_'

"I'm Luke Hobbs; I'm looking for a Mr. Dominic Toretto," Hobbs stated clearly.

"That would be me. What can I do for ya?" Dom question as he looked over at the man. '_Hobbs? What the hell is the FBI tracker doing here?_' He had one arm wrapped around a woman while the other held a slumbering a little boy.

"You're quick thinking saved my wife and my son, please accept my thanks," Hobbs stated as his arms tightened around his family.

"You are one lucky man. Your wife has nerves of steel," Dom complimented with a gentle smile. '_Hobbs had a wife? No, wait has a wife and ... a kid? I didn't know that… oh crap, are they the reason he bec….oh what the hell have I done?_'

"That she does. Chica you take good care of yourself and your kid," Letty ordered as she scowled up at Dom. "These boys like to play cowboys… they need women like us in their lives."

"That is so true. This one here thinks he's the Lone Ranger," the woman laughed. "Take care of your man." With a friendly wave the Hobbs left the group alone.

"Man, I'm dog tired," Leon complained.

"Let's go home. Letty, you're driving _him_. If he's in a car with me, we would be going back to the hospital," Mia ordered softly. Vince wrapped a steady arm around her. Slowly the group headed towards to their cars.

"You want me to drive?" Dom offered as he felt her frame shake. '_Letty's not going to cry again, is she?_'

"Oh no," Letty hissed at him. She sat in her machine for a few seconds before turning it on. Waving to the other members of the team as they pulled out, she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Letty," Dom pleaded only to be cut off as she growled at him. The ride was tense as she drove towards their home. Abruptly she pulled into a drive thru. After she ordered several large Sundays as she looked at him expectantly.

Pulling out his wallet, he silently handed her his money. '_I don't know why she won't just say yes, we're practically married now! My money is her money._' Silently she handed him the ice cream, before returning to the road. Within a few minutes she was pulling into the driveway.

"Dom got us some Sundays!" Letty stated after she turned off her machine. As they approached the front porch, she reached over she snatched two out of the tray; one for herself and other for Dom. As soon as Leon took the rest off of Dom's hands, Letty shoved Dom's Sunday into his hand and than grabbed in t-shirt. "We're going to have a chat in the Charger."

"Don't kill him Letty," Mia stated with a gently smile while tears swam in her eyes. "That's my job."

"I make no promises but if I do, I'll let you help bury the body," Letty huffed as she stalked towards the garage dragging a reluctant Dom with her.

"Passenger side Letty," Dom ordered once they were in the garage. While grumbling under his breath, Dom slid into the driver's seat. '_It's not like I did much! Jesus you would think I narc'ed on someone the way she's treating me_.'

"Start talking," Letty ordered angrily. Glaring at him, she narrowed her eyes. "If I believed in Aliens, you would be a pod person!"

"Not a pod person," Dom grumbled as he closed his eyes. Turning to face her, he opened them to look at her. "What do you want to know?"

"You're hiding something from me. Don't you dare bother to lie; I can feel it," Letty stated as she palmed his face.

Running a tired hand over his face, he spooned his Sunday. '_How in depth should I go?_' Feeling the ice cream melt in his mouth, he nodded his head. "You promise to listen to me? Even if, no when I sound completely crazy."

"As long as you're being honest, I'll listen," Letty promised as she scoped up some of her Sunday. "Start with tonight."

"I knew we didn't need a full team tonight, the driver is a newbie also in the wrong part of town when we took him down. By the time he calls the heist in we would either be at the hospital or the dinner," Dom explained. '_Why are we talking? This ice cream should be used for something more interesting, If I could get her to lay down in the backseat..._'

"You become physic or something?" Letty inquired with a quirked eyebrow. "Is that how you remained so calm at the dinner?"

"No. I remained calm because my entire family was at that dinner," Dom countered as he dropped his spoon into his Sunday. '_How the hell do I explain this?_' Looking her directly in the eyes, an answer came to him. "My father gave me a warning. He saw the road we what we were doing and took action."

"Your father?" Letty repeated confused. "When did this happen? Start at the being! Is this some Catholic thing?"

"Not a Catholic thing. He warned me about what the consequences of the heists and my own foolish behavior. He gave me several instructions which I'm trying to follow," Dom absently told her. '_I remembered the holdup from the paper too late. Several people were gunned down for a measly fifty dollars. This time everyone was able to walk away_.'

"What are some of the consequences?" Letty questioned.

"You died. Jessie died, Vince died. Leon left the family. Then I found out that you really didn't die but was sold like a slave to save someone else's skin. You were a few days from being rescued when you were murdered," Dom answered hollowly. "I had nothing left."

"What about Mia?" Letty probed.

"She was living with the person who sold you. The people that were trying to recue you didn't know if she was involved or not… there were signs that I failed to recognize. Signs my father pointed out to me," Dom whispered. '_If she keeps licking that spoon…_'

"Baby, I'm not dead! No one is, thank god. Now start with Jessie, how did he die?" Letty ordered.

"Jessie raced Tran for slips and lost. He took off in his father's car and come back here. Tran shot him up for losing face among the racers," Dom summed up before he groaned. "You know that day at the store where Buster came around for tuna? And Vince took exception to him being there?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's when I got the warning. Buster is LAPD. His real name is Brian O'Conner. He's trying to get in good with me, so that Buster can use me as a narc," Dom explained as he intently watched her eat her Sunday. '_Should I save some of mine for later?_'

"Race wars… that's were Jessie would have raced Tran. Is Buster the one Mia is living with?" Letty wondered as she licked her spoon. Her brown eyes were started to twinkle.

"Yes. He…ah, woman, stop that! The next heist would be during Race Wars. It went sour. Vince got hurt, Leon walked away. I'm on the lam and you were hospitalized," Dom added as he licked his lips, seeing the look on Letty's face he added. "You car flipped."

"It all fell apart. That doesn't explain how I died or Vince," Letty commented as she scooped up more ice cream. The tiny smirk on her face informed Dom that Letty knew what she was doing to him.

"You wanted me home so you made a deal with the feds. Buster brokered it, only he failed to clean up from his last job, so they came looking. He gave them you. Told Mia, Leon and Vince that you died, Mia told me. I came home did his job for him and got sentenced to twenty five to life for the hijackings," Dom growled as he picked up his Sunday. Stabbing his spoon in, he scowled at her. Spooning up some ice cream and started to eat it all the while watching Letty's lips.

"Vince and Mia broke you out. Did Vince die then?" Letty wondered.

"No. He died three months later in Rio De Janerio with a bullet to the chest. Mia got pregnant by Buster and Vince was covering for him. I had the lawman on my ass, an FBI specialist in tracking. While researching me, he found you. Just not in time," Dom gravelly stated. "I couldn't live without you. So papi sent me back to when it all started."

"Damn," Letty whispered as she leaned in. Giving him several ghost kisses, she leaned back. "I knew you were hiding something, but not that."

"What instructions did your papi give you?" Letty inquired as she dipped her spoon into his Sunday.

"To love you with everything I got and to know that you love me in return. Take care of everyone with kindness," Dom answered as he leaned closer. "When are you going to put me out of my misery and say that you'll marry me?"

"I love you," Letty whispered as she blinked away her tears. "But if you ever do what you did tonight, I'll ripe the brakes out of your car."

"Is that a yes?" Dom grumbled. '_Great, now I have that song in my head_.' Licking his lips he was seconds away from kissing her when she jerked away from him.

"That's a yes," Letty answered as she jumped out of the Charger.

"Woman!" Dom laughed as he bounded out of the Charger and ran after her. Hearing her joyfully laughter spurned him to go faster. Reaching out he caught her by the hips, spinning her around he easily lifted her up. Leaning against the wall he tried to glare down at her. "I should spank you."

"Oh come on! Not in the hallway!" Vince complained as he snickered.

"Show some respect for my fiancé," Dom voice graveled. Her warm hands on his shaved head pulled him closer. '_Finally!_'

"She said yes!" Vince joyfully laughed. "We need to celebrate this! I'll go get the rest of the team."

'_No!_' Dom groaned as he gently kissed the corner of Letty's mouth moving he placed small kisses until he reached the spot on her neck. He was rewarded by her moan. '_Now that is music_.'

"Dom!" Letty admonished before she burst out laughing. "Tomorrow…tomorrow the team will celebrate. Tonight it's our night. G'night. Come on baby lets go celebrate."

"G'night," Dom grumbled when Letty slapped his shoulder. Swiftly he pushed off the wall, with every step closer to their room, tiny ghost like heat was rewarded to him from her. '_Mine, all mine!_' He used his heel to kick the door closed.

AN: I have no beta. So I'm sorry it my story is a bit confusing.


	7. VII

_**De Novo**_

_**VII**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_'__Mine. Mine. Mine.__' Placing lingering kisses along her neck, Dom was rewarded with the sweet intoxicating sounds from Letty. '__She purrs better than any car__.' Lazily he aimed for her mouth. He refused to get out of bed, ignoring the hard pounding on his door he kept all of his attention on the woman in front of him._

_"Dom," Letty moaned unhelpfully as moved her body closer to him. _

_'__Mine. Mine. Mine.__' He hit her sweet spot. _

_"There are cops at the door!" Mia screamed just outside his door. Hard pounding on his door nearly broke it in. '__Go away! I'm in the middle of making my woman scream!__'_

_"Dom," Letty gently pushed at him._

_"Deal with them!" Dom bellowed at the closed door before turning his attention back to the stunning woman nearly underneath him. '__Now where was I?__'_

"Dom!" came in surround sound. "Cops!"

"Alright!" Dom grouched. '_Why the hell can't anyone else handle them?_' Placing one last hard kiss on Letty's mouth, he reluctantly got out of bed. He haphazardly tossed on some cloths before stomped out of the room. Bounding down the steps he didn't stop until he was standing on his front porch. "Morning Officers."

"Mister Torretto, we understand that last night you gave the gun man keys to your car," one of the officers stated coolly.

"Ah, sure," Dom answered slightly confused.

"Dom!" Letty admonished harshly as she stepped out on the porch. "He gave the gun man the keys to his Mazda RX-7, it was red hot."

"And you are?" the officer inquired politely.

"My wife," Dom answered.

"Fiancé, we haven't seen the preacher yet," Letty corrected while glaring at Dom.

'_Mine_.' Narrowing his eyes, Dom slightly pouted at her before smiling devilishly. "Easily corrected." Hearing the soft chuckles of the officers, Dom turned to look at them. Quirking an eyebrow at them, he silently inquired why they were laughing.

"We are delivering your car to you," the officer stated as he waved his hand. A flat bed truck pulled in on the back of his truck was a hot red mess.

He dragged his eyes away from the mess to the beautiful mess standing next to him. '_That driver must have flipped Rex, better Rex than my father's Charger_.'

"Oh Dom," Letty gasped.

"It's just a car," Dom dismissed.

"Dom!" Mia gasped.

"Jesus Christ! The car is replicable! You are not! Letty is not! Do I need to go on?" Dom asked exasperated. As he grumbled under his breath, Dom moved closer to the flat bed. _'Damn, that is going to take some work before I can drive it again. Oh, man. I don't have a car_.' Running a hand over his tired face, Dom takes a deep breath.

"Baby, you can drive mine," Letty offers grudgingly.

"Letty, I love you. But I'm not driving your car," Dom stated seriously. Wrapping an arm around her, he surveyed the damage. '_Thank god for insurance_.'

"What car are you going to drive?" Letty demanded softly.

"That one," Dom answered as he pointed to the machine in the garage.

"Do…are you sure?" Letty inquired as gently as she could.

"Not really, but we'll see," Dom answered. It took the police a half hour to drop off the crashed Rex. By the time the last cop car pulled out of his driveway, the rest of the team had shown up. Everyone looked over the broken machine, finding that most of the damage was cosmetic.

"Hell Mia could fix this," Vince tried to complement Mia only for it to fall flat when Mia glared at him.

"Probably," Letty agreed giving Vince her support. "We gonna try to put it back on the road?"

"Yeah, for Race Wars," Dom stated.

"Why so long," Jessie inquired right before he went back to inspecting the car.

"I want people to think I don't have a ride. More people will be betting I've been out of action, that I've forgotten how to race," Dom answered as he gently pulled Jessie away from Rex. "Now I know for a fact that you have a test coming up, are you ready for it?"

"Not really," Jessie fidgeted with his hands.

"Vince will give us a ride to the park, so we can study uninterrupted for a few hours," Mia informed both Vince and Jessie with her best smile.

"Relax Jessie, you're going to do great," Dom encouraged.

"Come on, let's get going," Vince demanded as he pulled out his keys.

"Hey V," Leon approached him motioning for the others to go to the car. "I will pick up Jessie in three hours. Take Mia out to the new restaurant she wanted to try out." Leon jugged over to the porch. "Call me!"

"Come on, we need to go to the garage," Dom groaned as he remembered the trap he set the night before.

"Why?" Letty wondered.

"I need to pick up some parts for the Charger," Dom answered quietly. '_I wonder what fish I caught in my net and can I use it to my advantage?_'

It wasn't until he was standing in front of the garage that he noticed that something wasn't right. Wrapping both arms around Letty, he easily picked her up and carried her back to the car.

"Stay here," he ordered her. Seeing the determined look in her eyes, he narrowed his. "You get out of this car and I'll sic Mia in shopping fever on you."

"What?" Letty hissed outraged. "You are being a caveman!"

"Let me pound my manly chest, just for once listen to me," Dom snapped angrily. Sharply he inhaled as he paled just a bit.

"Alright, go," Letty accepted calmly. She ran a gentle hand over his head. "It's a manly chest."

"Yeah," Dom softly agreed as he stepped away from her. Making his way into the locked up garage, he noted that several things were out of place. '_Nothing looks like it was taken but has anything been planted? I'm no one's bitch, well maybe Letty's_.'

Slowly he made his way around the place, he knew that something was off but couldn't figure it out. Twisting his lips, he slowly made his way back outside.

"Well?" Letty inquired when Dom was in reach.

"Someone's been inside, things have been moved around. I can't figure out if they took something or left something," Dom complained. "I don't like this. I could use your eyes."

"Ok," Letty agreed following Dom back into the garage. Looking over the place, she narrowed her eyes. "You're right, something is off. Go to your station and look it over, I'll start with Jessie's."

"Go with your gut," Dom replied as he got to work. He made short work of his station, finding nothing out of place. Nodding to Letty he started on Leon's while she took over Juan's.

"Dom half the stuff here doesn't belong to this kid," Letty shouted as she pulled out several things.

"Clean it. I don't want any misunderstandings or the police showing up," Dom instructed as he cleaned up Leon's station. "After you're done there, hit your station while I tackle Vince's."

"Someone really doesn't like this kid," Letty laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Dom purred seeing Letty smile.

"They gave him several of Vince's tool and several of yours. Plus he has my design logos," Letty laughed delighted as she held up several items.

"Why are you so happy?" Dom wondered. '_Last time someone touched her design logos she hit me_.' Hearing her laugh happily about it, Dom looked at her.

"These are the crappy ones. I lock up the good ones after you thought they were yours," Letty snickered as she finished setting Juan's station.

'_They are mine, you are mine_.' Dom huffed.

"Slightly stalkerish there big guy," Letty laughed, she laughed even harder at his confusion. "I might have agreed to be your wife but my designs are mine."

"Oh, I said that out loud," Dom smiled winsomely. "I only go for the best."

"Flattery is not going to get you out of this," Letty snickered as she started on her station. She sighed at the site of her station. "Did this moron get into the office?"

"Buster? Go for the office when he could tamper with our stations?" Dom stated amazed.

"What a moron. How are we going to get rid of him?" Letty inquired as she walked over to Dom. Waving her hand around the garage, she silently tried to make her point. "Jessie and Leon would have been cool with this, but we both know Vince would have exploded; even with Mia keeping him cool."

"I don't know. This was childish and annoying but if this is the best they got?" Dom commented. Grumbling he looked around really looked around. "Did we just notice the stuff that was in plain sight verses the stuff that is hidden?"

"What?" Letty wondered as she too looked around. "There's a lot of equipment here."

"Son of a bit…" Dom bit off. Stomping over to the phone he dialed Leon's number.

"'llo," Leon greeted confused.

"Leon did Jessie set up those cameras?" Dom asked while trying to keep his temper.

"Yeah it should have recorded last night and today. Why you at work?" Leon answered.

"Gut check," Dom answered as he breathed easier.

"Gut check? Dude, you need to make it up to Miami," Leon advised with a snort. "I got to go pick up Jessie."

"Alright," Dom sounded off as he hung up. "We just might have caught our fish on film."

"You know I love the cinema," Letty joked as she followed Dom to the office. It took Dom several moments to get everything set up. Sitting in his arm, he wrapped an arm around a jittery Letty and made her sit on his lap.

"Show time," Dom announced as they watched the footage together. Two hours later, Dom tapped his finger on the table while Letty stared at him pensively. "The FBI and police broke in, without a warrant… you heard them."

"Relax papi," Letty soothed as she ran her hand over his bald head. "Come on, settle down. You think better when you're calmer. We have enough to blow their entire operation out of the water."

"Yeah but once we do that, we're public enemy number one where the law is concerned," Dom commented as he looked into her eyes. "Can you handle getting tickets for just about anything and everything?"

"No, but they don't own us either," Letty stated as she leaned into him. "This is not a team meeting. Vince would go off the rails; both Jessie and Mia would be completely freaked out while Leon would help Vince plan something. You know how well Vince plans things."

"We'll make copies of this footage. Several will go to the lawman and others will go to the news stations," Dom thought out loud. "If we made it so that it didn't come from us, we might have a better chance."

"I agree with the copies and sending them to the lawman but let's leave the news stations for when we don't have a choice," Letty tweaked just a bit. "In the meantime let's see if we can get all of those undercover cops on film."

"Baby, you're so sexy when you're plotting someone's down fall," Dom complimented.

"Is that right?" Letty smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	8. VIII

_**De Novo**_

_**VIII**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

'_She is one scary woman, that woman of mine. Remember that the next time you piss her off. Where the hell could she have made those connections?…damn!_' The cold steel rail bits into Dom's hot flesh as he looked down at the finished Supra. Behind him he could hear his Miami conversing on the new disposable phone, that she insisted he buy her. '_All I have to do is let the Mad Scientist tweak my charger for Race Wars and I'm all set. That leaves me two drivers short._'

"What ya'thinking?" Vince inquired softly as he leaned over the rail.

"Going to Race Wars in the Charger, that leaves two cars that need drivers," Dom stated as he looked around. "That and I don't want any discord within the team. However once Race Wars is over, I was thinking of putting the Supra on the block."

"That's a sweet ride Dom," Vince stated carefully as he looked behind him to Letty then other to Dom. "You really want to do that?"

"Who would drive it? Insure it? Mia? It's not her style. Juan? He doesn't make enough and besides we could use the money. Hell, he could use the money," Dom commented with a dismissive shrug. "I know, you're mother could use the money."

"If the driver earns enough dough at Race Wars can he buy the Supra before you put it on the block?" Vince inquired calmly. "At auction block price."

"Juan wants the Supra?" Dom questioned concerned. "I don't know; it might be too much car for him to ride in full-time."

"Then give him a chance to prove himself at Race Wars," Vince suggested causally. "If the kid makes enough dough to buy the car, insure it for a year and twenty grand on top of that, he can buy the car from you."

"Only twenty extra?" Dom questioned as he really looked at Vince. 'I know that his ma will pass away soon, but what is this really about.' Shaking his head, Dom inquired. "Is this for Juan or to keep Mia happy?"

"Mia, she's finally looking my way, man. That still leaves us down one driver," Vince stated as his eyes automatically looked for Mia. He sighed happily at the sight of her.

"Maybe we should have Mia be the other driver?" Letty suggested from behind Dom. "She's family and we know she does know how to drive." She snaked an arm around his waist.

"But ….but…no," Vine stuttered looking flabbergasted.

"Letty has a point, Vince. The only other people who have shown interest are Mad Scientist, Buster and Hector. Two out of those three are in law-enforcement," Dom observed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"They want the tricks of the trade without paying the dues," Letty laughed coldly as she leaned against Dom. "They hit Han's place's last night, good thing he just finished moving everything too.."

"Damn lucky," Vince muttered with an evil smile. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Nothing yet, the Tran's are going to be hit soon. The question is do we help him or frame him?" Dom contemplated out loud, wanting to hear their advice.

"We frame him and his family finds out, we're good as dead. I don't know about you but I don't feel like running the rest of my life," Letty stressed. '_Last time we were running from the lawman. I fully appreciated how much everyone gave up or how it affected Letty_. _Without Mia to balance her, she became more driven to prove herself and without Letty, Mia became so family focused she forgot which it really meant._'

"True but it would be nice not to be shot at in China town," Vince snickered.

"Fine, I'll inform Tran but we still need away to get rid of him," Dom sighed. Rumbling under his breath, Dom slowly started to smile. '_There must be some way to get the cops to take them out again, but how?_'

"Oh man, what is going on in that head of yours?" Vince huffed as the significance of that look on Dom's face became clear.

"All we have to do is allow Tran to look face and his temper will take care of the rest," Dom laughed slowly. "I will warn him but his ego won't let him listen to me."

"Good, now are you will to let Juan buy the Supra or not?" Letty inquired as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, I would be willing to sell the car below auction value but he needs to earn enough dough to insure it for three years and the extra twenty grand. That would leave me with Rex and the Charger," Dom bargained as he stared down into Letty's eyes. Vince nodded his head before shoving past Dom to head down to the working level of the garage.

"Rex could be your everyday car and the Charger for racing," Letty purposed as she looked away from him to the excided kid below. "But there is no way Mia is going to race. We both know that, so it still leaves us a driver short."

"You suggesting I train Buster after all?" Dom inquired as he tensed up. '_She better not be. What the hell is…_'

"Hell no, you would kill him long before we hit Race Wars! But we still need another driver," Letty sneered.

"Mia will drive 'cause Mia wants to update the kitchen," Dom countered. Seeing Letty's eyes roll, Dom huffed. "I promised Mia that I would improve her living condition. I did that when I moved us into the larger room. I updated all the bathrooms and stopped all the parties at the house."

"You stopped all the parties at the house, so you boys could open a bar; which incidentally is a smart idea. The bathrooms were more for you than her. Giving her the bigger room with a new bedroom set was for her," Letty corrected as she tried to pull away from him only to find that he wouldn't let her. "Your backing off her schooling has also helped your relationship with her."

"I wouldn't have been on her schooling if she wasn't so boy crazy," Dom grumbled as his eyes looked for his sister. "She has bad taste in boys. The two of you thought he was _daring_ for coming around and _charming_. If he wasn't a cop he still wouldn't be a good racer."

"The two o…" Letty huffed as she punched him the stomach. Using his distraction against him, she pulled away from him. "We have cars that need to be fixed so that we can pay the bills. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get to work!"

"Letty! Come on," Dom argued playfully as he stomped down the stairs behind her. He spent the rest of the day tormenting his crew with his new found glee. By the time Dom announced that he was going to take Juan for driving lesions the crew was more than happy to see him leave.

"Jessie, your last test is today. You all studied up and ready?" Letty questioned as she worked on tuning the car's engine. She knew that if she kept his attention on the engine, he wouldn't stress.

"Yeah, I think I'm good," Jessie replied as he put his head under the hood.

"Your car is going to be one sweet ride," Letty commented as she backed away from the engine. Smirking at him she watched as he tweaked the car again.

"Yeah, well this is as good as it gets," Jessie laughed as bounced out from under the hood. "This is the perfect car, right here."

"Well, this car is not yours, the owner's coming to get it later today. When you get your GED you're going to get a car very similar to this one," Leon stated as he tossed a rag at him. "Boss man called, time to go take that test."

"But…." Jessie froze up. The roar of Dom's could be heard as it pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey none of that," Vince growled as he came around. "You got this and when you're done it will be in your rearview mirror."

"As you're cruising down Main Street," Mia laughed leaned back against Vince's car.

"Hey!" Dom bellowed as he pointed at Jessie. "I'll see you here, later today with your GED or I will see you at home for dinner. I expect to see you here. I got a sweet ride waiting for you."

"Go Mad Scientist, you show them that they can't keep you from your ride," Juan added as Leon escorted Jessie to his car.

The team watched as Leon drove away with Jessie. Dom silently counted down in his head just how long before they started in on him about Jessie's car.

"We're waiting," Letty commented as she leaned up against the car she was working on.

"For?" Dom drawled knowing full well that he was agitating his team.

"You know full well!" Letty snarked getting into the fake fight.

"As much fun as the back and forth banter between the two of you is, where is the car?" Vince demanded cutting off their banter.

"Letty's leaning on it," Dom purred as he crossed his arms. He watched as his girl's jumped and squealed their delight. Even Vince thumbed him several times on the back. '_He's not getting it until he graduates. Letty's right if I set up Tran and Johnny, their whole family will be out for my blood. The cops have nothing on all of us so far for the heists. They'll get the Tran's on gun charges but that's it. We need to take the heat off us permanently. But how?_'

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
